


Holding On To Dreams

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Dreams, Hope, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: JJ has loved Dee for so long that he can’t bring himself to give up the dream of one day winning his heart.





	Holding On To Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, JJ, He'd give his life for Dee if he'd just ask,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Sometime during the manga.

Being rejected hurts every time, even though JJ should be accustomed to it by now. Sometimes, he wonders why he keep doing this to himself, why he doesn’t just give Dee up as a lost cause and find someone who will love and appreciate him for who he is, but… It’s Dee, Mister Wonderful, Mister Sexy, the light of JJ’s life, and giving up his pursuit of the thus far unattainable, green-eyed love god would mean giving up all of his dreams.

Why doesn’t Dee understand? JJ knows for sure he would give his life for Dee, if Dee ever asked him to, but Dee doesn’t care enough about him even for that. It hurts to love someone so much and not have them love you back, and he knows he could make Dee happy if only Dee would give him a chance.

Sometimes, JJ thinks maybe he’s starting to wear Dee down, or at least that was what he used to think, back when they were both at the Academy. It’s different here at the 27th Precinct though. Here, Dee has his new partner, fellow Detective Ryo Maclean, and it’s clear that Dee is more than a little interested in the dark-eyed half-Japanese man. Which should really be enough to convince JJ that he’s waging a losing battle for Dee’s affections, except that Dee doesn’t seem to be having any better luck winning Ryo than JJ is having at winning Dee. Both of them foolishly lusting over someone they’ll never have; how sad is that?

Deep down, JJ knows he’s wasting the best years of his life on a dream that will never come true, but letting go of dreams is too hard when there’s nothing to replace them with. Even a tiny smidge of hope is better than none at all, and so JJ will just go on loving Dee, trying to win his heart, and having his own broken over and over again in the process, trying to keep his dream alive. He’s smart enough to realise it most likely never will come true, but however things turn out, at least he’ll always know that he tried his best.

The End


End file.
